


Classes

by koumiso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Online Classes, Timeskip, daisuga - Freeform, married, pecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumiso/pseuds/koumiso
Summary: Koushi (a teacher) was starting online classes, but he was nervous. Daichi was there to ease him up.
Relationships: Daichi Sawamura/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Classes

Hazel-brown eyes overlooked the laptop that was in front of him. His cherry-like lip was formed into a tiny pout, fingers fumbling over the keys of the laptop; the sound of the laptop’s keyboard being tapped was heard inside of the silent room.

Kōshi’s gaze was fixated on the laptop’s screen. He bit his bottom lip as he continuously typed whatever he was typing on the laptop. He was preparing the video conference since for today, Kōshi Sawamura is starting his first day being a high-school teacher.

He was getting nervous for he wasn’t used to educating teenagers. He was having negative thoughts about it. Despite his anxiousness that has been deliberately gotten into him, he somehow managed to be fully prepared for the class.

He signed-in in his Messenger account and send the link to his and his students’ group chat. He then typed, “We will be starting at 8:20 AM”. Some of them responded while others just reacted a thumbs-up on his chat.

Kōshi sighed as he slumped his back on the wooden chair, certainly exhausted. He actually hasn’t been getting enough sleep since he wanted for this class to be successful. He gave his best on preparing himself.

Shutting his eyelids, his mind started to drift away to who knows where. A memory abruptly flashes inside of his head. A certain memory. A memory that he truly cherished. A memory that he has never forgotten after years and years.

It was his and Daichi Sawamura’s wedding day.

Ah, how he could still hear the bells ringing inside of the church. How he could hear people yelling them to kiss. How he could hear people to where was their honeymoon going to take place. How Kōshi still remembered when both of them made their very own vows of being together until their last breath.

That memory is truly... perfect.

“Kōshi?”

Kōshi was suddenly pulled back into the reality, his eyelids open wide as he saw the man above him, leaning over Kōshi. His police uniform firmly pressed, a tie that is perfectly tied, then his badge on his chest. “You okay, Kōshi?” Daichi asked.

Kōshi squinted his eyes and gave a faint smile, nodding his head, “of course! Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Daichi arched an eyebrow, “...you do know that you can’t fool me?” he pointed his forefinger towards himself, “your own husband?” he added, grinning teasingly.

Kōshi opened his mouth then closed it, thinking for something to say. Well, Kōshi couldn’t deny that fact. Daichi knew him too well. More than anyone else aside from his own parents. Just by seeing Kōshi’s actions and hearing the tone of his voice, Daichi could guess what he was feeling.

“Well... I guess you already know what’s wrong?” Kōshi questioned, his eyes back on the laptop.

Daichi nodded and stepped behind the chair to where Kōshi was sitting. He then bent down and gave Kōshi’s grey, fluffy hair a tiny sniff, “don’t be nervous. I’m sure you’ll do well,” Daichi soothed him, running his fingers through Kōshi’s locks, “besides, you took care of 1st years when we were in high school, right?”

Kōshi laughed softly, “seriously? For your information, you did treat them like your own children, too.”

“Yes, I know that,” Daichi gave Kōshi’s cheeks a soft peck. 

Kōshi smiled from the small peck that he received. He faced Daichi with a pure smile and started to caress his black hair.

“So, don’t be worried about this online class. Think of them as your children instead, okay?” the taller male’s dark brown eyes were lovingly staring at the hazel-brown ones, “theyʼll like you—scratch that—maybe theyʼll love you. Oh, but of course,” Daichi kissed Kōshiʼs forehead, “no one can surpass my love for you.”

“Pffft— do you know how sappy you sound?” Kōshi smiled from ear to ear, “then no one, not even Gabriel Mouton, can measure my love for you.”

Daichi snickered, “now look whoʼs talking.”

“Haha, shut uuup.”

Daichi slowly leaned towards Kōshi’s face. He could feel Kōshi breathing. The atmosphere between them is pleasant. No interruptions, no one can spoil this mood, just the two of them having a lovey-dovey moment. They rarely got any time for themselves due to work, so this was a perfect chance.

“Umm... Sensei?”

Daichi and Kōshi froze. Kōshi’s eyes were wide open, while Daichi had that weird-looking expression.

Kōshi glance at his laptop to see a few students had finally joined the call. ‘It’s 8:20 already?!’

“Uh, Kōshi—”

The grey-haired male shoved Daichi away, to the point that he almost lost his composure. Kōshi was a bright red that could even put tomatoes to shame. He unmuted “I-I am so sorry!”

The students giggled from what they saw. “It’s okay, Sensei!” they all said, simultaneously.

Kōshi took a glimpse at Daichi to see him pouting. Kōshi rolled his eyes and shooed Daichi away. But he didn’t forget to say, “I love you! Take care!” which immediately brightened up Daichi.

Well, it seems like Kōshi had learned his lesson from that day on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlo, its me again with another fic, www. Im currently preparing myself for SemiShira Week or maybe LevYaku week, yay!
> 
> \- Might contain typos & grammatical errors.   
> \- Feedbacks are highly appreciated.


End file.
